Grodd
"I Am Legion"}} Grodd was a hyper-intelligent ape, native to Gorilla City. History Grodd was a scientist in Gorilla City. He developed a helmet that allowed him to control the minds of others. The Gorilla City security force stopped him from using it in the city, but he escaped capture and eventually wound up in Central City, where he ran afoul of The Flash and Green Lantern. Grodd was seemingly rendered harmless after Flash "crossed a few wires" in his mind control helmet and tricked him into using it. This fried his brain and everyone assumed that he was braindead. But Grodd not only recovered from this, but no longer needed the helmet to control minds. At some point, Grodd met a female gorilla named Giganta, whom he transformed into a human, who could grow to many times her normal size. It is unknown if she always had this ability or if it was as a result of Grodd's work. Grodd and Giganta would later recruit Shade, Parasite, Sinestro, Killer Frost, and Clayface into the first Secret Society, a group to oppose the Justice League. He starts playing mind games with them, leaving their integrity as a team fragile to capture. With the Justice League incapacitated, Grodd brought his Society to a stadium in Gotham to announce to the world about a new order. However, Clayface was actually J'onn, while the real one was in his place. Both sides faced off but the society was defeated in the end. Grodd then put together a second Secret Society, organizing nearly every supervillain on Earth into one group. He helped Lex Luthor escaped, promising the last piece of Brainiac in exchange for his services. He also freed Tala from the mirror Felix Faust tricked her into and she began obeying him. After various artifacts and devices were recovered, Grodd had his Society invade Gorilla City, taking control of its shield generator to expand it, turning all of Humanity into apes. But the Justice League destroyed it. Luthor, who was unimpressed, shot Grodd and took over. Later, Grodd escaped and led a failed mutiny which led to him being blown out of an airlock in deep space. It is probable that Grodd was killed, but as he tumbled into space, Grodd swore to Luthor that he would find a way to survive and take his revenge (however this seems highly unlikely given how he was 'executed'). Powers & Abilities As a gorilla, Grodd possessed strength and stamina much greater than that of even the strongest normal human being. However, Grodd's strength, while superhuman, was no match for powerhouses such as Superman, who was capable of flicking Grodd the length of a football field with one finger. In addition, he possessed a hyper-developed brain, and was one of the most intelligent beings on Earth. His advanced brain developed incredible mental powers (with some accidental help from The Flash's tinkering), most notably mind control and telepathy. With these abilities he could manipulate a person's movements or simply terrorize them into helplessness. Background Information In the DC comics, Gorilla Grodd was one of several gorillas that were accidentally evolved by an alien being who crahsed in the jungles of Africa. Using their new abilities, the gorillas built Gorilla City and made the alien their ruler. Grodd used his mental abilities to have two humans kill the alien, hoping to be named king of Gorilla City, but he was passed over in favor of Solovar. Grodd then tried to overthrow Solovar and attack humanity, but Solovar managed to warn Jay Garrick of Grodd's intentions. Appearances and References * "The Brave and the Bold" * "Secret Society" * "Comfort and Joy" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" References External links * * Category:Justice League rogues Category:Tyrants Category:Animals